The present disclosure relates to a technology for reproducing images.
In the related art, drive recorders are used for various purposes such as investigations of causes of traffic accidents and transportation business operator's monitoring on whether drivers drive safely.
General drive recorders are roughly classified into three types, i.e. a type to record images acquired by a front camera configured to image the zone in front of a vehicle, a type to record images acquired by a front camera configured to image the zone in front of a vehicle and images acquired by an in-vehicle camera configured to image the inside of the vehicle, and a type to record images acquired by a front camera configured to image the zone in front of a vehicle and images acquired by a back camera configured to image the zone behind the vehicle.
Meanwhile, bird's-eye view images which are generated on the basis of images acquired by cameras configured to image the surroundings of a vehicle are used for parking assistance and driving assistance (see Patent Document 1 for instance). For example, if a drive recorder records images necessary to generate bird's-eye view images, when data saved in the drive recorder is reproduced, it is possible to convert reproduction images into bird's-eye view images.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-91625
However, when data saved in the drive recorder is reproduced, even if an image selecting means disclosed in Patent Document 1 is simply applied, it is impossible to select a viewpoint position for bird's-eye view images. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain bird's-eye view images according to a user's desired viewpoint position by the relation with imaging locations.